Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek212/3. Witamy na Berk
(Perspektywa Sophie) Udaliśmy się na północ, po jakimś czasie znalezliśmy się w wiosce. Wszędzie latały smoki małe i te dorosłe, nie mogłam uwierzyć że kiedyś zobaczę taki widok (ludzi i smoki żyjących w przyjazni) myślałam że ja i Valka jesteśmy jedyne. - Chodzmy do mojego ojca - powiedział Czkawka, wskazał mi wysokiego mężczyznę z rudymi włosami i gęstą brodą, który właśnie rozdzielał kłucących się ludzi - Cześć tato - zawołał zielonooki. - Widzę że mamy gościa. Chodzmy do domu tam spokojnie porozmawiamy - poszliśmy do wielkiego domu znajdującego się w centrum wioski, nad drzwiami znajdowała się pięknie rzezbiona głowa nocnej furii. Stoik razem ze mną, Czkawką i resztą grupy wszedł do środka, każdy usiadł przy stole w kuchni. - Powiesz nam kim jesteś i co cię tu sprowadza ? - Nazywam się Sophie. Jestem z wyspy Gorin, moim ojcem jest Edgar, wódz tej wyspy. - Stoik zrobił wielkie oczy - Kilka lat temu ojciec mnie wygnał za to że zaprzyjazniłam się ze smokami, od tego czasu podróżuję z nimi, nigdzie nie zatrzymałam się dłużej niż na parę miesięcy. Kiedy leciałam na wyspę ziół złapał nas huragan i tak wylądowaliśmy tu. - oczywiście powiedziałam tylko połowę prawdy nie zapomniałam o obietnicy, którą złożyłam Valce.Wódz z każdym moim słowem robił coraz większe oczy, jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał niedowierzanie, szok i zrozumienie. Przez cały czas mi się przypatrywał. - Tato - Czkawka zaczął machać ręką ojcu przed twarzą. - Czy ty powiedziałaś Edgar i że jesteś jego córką? - Taaaak - odpowiedziałam niepewnie - a czy coś się stało? - wszyscy spojrzeli na wodza - Chodzi o to, że Edgar jest...moim bratem. - popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem inni też. W największym szoku był Czkawka. - Ty masz brata??? Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś? - Chodzi o to że oboje mieszkaliśmy na Gorinie, kiedyś strasznie się pokłuciliśmy odpłynąłem i zamieszkałem na Berk, po kilku latach zostałem wodzem jak widać on też. - powiedział ze smutkiem. - Od tej pory się nie widzieliśmy. Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem ponieważ nie chciałem rozpamiętywać przeszłości. Nie miałem pojęcia że ma córkę. - nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co słyszę mam wuja i kuzyna, którym okazał się Czkawka. - Więc będe mogła tu zostać - zapytałam dla pewności - Oczywiście że tak. - odpowiedział z radością Właśnie zyskałam nowy dom, martwiłam się tylko o to że Valka nie wie gdzie jestem. Po jakimś czasie wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Następnego dnia grupa zaczęła oprowadzać mnie po wiosce, została już tylko smocza akademia. Byłam zachwycona. - A oto smocza akademia, właśnie tu tresujemy smoki i uczymy się o nich. - Mam pomysł, może pójdziemy polatać? - zaproponowała Astrid - Zgoda! - odpowiedzieliśmy hurem. Wszyscy wsiedli na swoje smoki oprócz mnie i mojego kuzyna. Nocne furie gdzieś zniknęły. - Może najpierw znajdziemy wasze smoki? - zapytał Śledzik. Zgodziliśmy się. - Czkawka, gdzie jest twój smok? - Jak to gdzie siostra, uciekł przecież. - rodzeństwo zaczęło się bić. Astrid i Sączysmark zsiedli ze smoków i pomogli Czkawce rozdzielić bijących się. - Oni tak zawsze? - Nawet częściej. - Powiedział ŚledzikCzkawka wsiadł na Wichurę razem z Astrid. Zostałam tylko ja. Spojrzałam na jezdzców, gdy mój wzrok trafił na Sączysmarka, ten zrobił maślane oczy. - Piękna, a może usiądziesz ze mną? - Popatrzyłam błagalnie na mojego kuzyna. - Czkawka, mogę go walnąć.............proszę - zrobiłam słodkie oczka - Tylko porządnie - odezwała się wojowniczka. Po chwili Smark leżał na ziemi z moim butem na jego twarzy. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - Już ją lubię. - Śledzik mogę lecieć z tobą? Z blizniakami to zbyt niebezpiecznie, a z nim - wskazałam na Sączysmarka - po prostu coś mogłoby się mu stać, przez przypadek oczywiście. - Sztukamięs napewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. - Dzięki. - Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i zaczęliśmy okrążać plażę, jako pierwsza odezwała się Szpadka. - Brat poparz smoki - spojszeliśmy w dół. Zobaczyliśmy trzy nocne furie bawiące się na plaży obok naszej kryjówki. Wichura ryknęła dając znak że jesteśmy. Smoki wzniosły oczy do nieba, Brisingr wzbił się w powietrze, Wera ze Szczerbatkiem pozostali na plaży. Brisingr podleciał do Sztukamięs. - Ładnie to tak znikać, szukamy was po całej wyspie - powiedziałam ze śmiechem. - Chcieliśmy powiedzieć ale nie było kiedy. A poza tym moja siostra nalegała żebyśmy lecieli. - Widzę że coś tu się kroi - w tej właśnie chwili Wera przytuliła się do Szczerbatka, on odwzajemnił uścisk. - Może... '- smok uśmiechnął się po swojemu. -' Idziemy polatać? Popatrzyłam się na przyszłego wodza, on przypatrywał się smokom na dole, było widać że jest szczęśliwy. - A może zostawimy ich samych? - No dobrze, wracajmy do akademii. - Wskoczyłam na furię, lecieliśmy zaraz za Wichurą, Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczęli się bić...znowu, Śledzik komplementował Sztukamięs a Sączysmark zerkał to na mnie to na Astrid śliniąc się przy tym. W ten oto sposób dotarliśmy do akademii. 4. NIEproszeni goście, NIEchciane prezenty (Perspektywa Sophie) Weszliśmy na arenę. Zrobiliśmy quiz z wiedzy o smokach, wygrała drużyna Czkawka i Astrid. Potem przyszedł czas na małe zawody nie zabrakło oczywiście bójki rodzeństwa, tylko że teraz dołączył największy narcyz na Berk - Sączysmark. Nawet nie próbowaliśmy ich rozdzielać tylko założyliśmy się kto wygra. Skończyło się...remisem bo wszyscy padli ze zmęczenia. Aby było śmiesznie to ja, Czkawka, Astrid i Śledzik przynieśliśmy każdy po wiadrze lodowatej wody i wylaliśmy ją na głowy dopiero co bijących się przyjaciół a ci zerwali się jak oparzeni na równe nogi. Postanowiliśmy pójść nad klify, w oddali widzieliśmy dwie nocne furie wtulone w siebie, a na oceanie zbliżający się w stronę Berk statek Johana kupczego. Pamiętam jeszcze jak przypływał na moją wyspę, przywoził wspaniałą broń. Raz na urodziny dostałam od niego topór, niestety został w moim byłym domu. Kątem oka zobaczyłam statek wypływający z wyspy miał na żaglu wandersmoka. Powiedziałam o tym moim przyjaciołom. - Trzeba ostrzec wioskę! Gdy Dagur był tu ostatnim razem, nie skończyło się to dobrze. - Ciekawe co teraz kombinuję. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę wioski, była pusta. - Może są w twierdzy? - zapytał Sączysmark. Poszliśmy w tamtą stronę i rzeczywiście cała wioska się tam zebrała. Gdy weszliśmy do środka wzrok wszystkich skierował się na nas. - No gdzie wy byliście? Mówiłem wam że dzisiaj jest zebranie. - powiedział Stoik - mieliście przygotować pomysły na zbliżający się Festiwal Roztopów - zrobiliśmy zdziwione miny. Wszyscy zapomnieliśmy. Jako pierwszy oprzytomniał Czkawka. - Nie obraż się tato ale teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy, przed chwilą widzieliśmy statek Dagura wypływający z wyspy, nie wiemy co zamierza tym razem. - Jak na zawołanie nazewnątrz rozległy się ryki. Smoki ze sobą walczyły. - Śledzik, jak myślisz co im jest? - Zwężone zrenice, wzmożona agresja to mi wygląda na smoczy korzeń. - Znowu? - jęknął Sączysmark. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z politowaniem. - Tato, niech wszyscy zostaną w twierdzy my się tym zajmiemy, Śledzik zawołaj Sztukamięs ona nam pomoże przynajmniej na nią to nie działa. - Wszyscy zrobili jak kazał. - Musimy się rozdzielić. Niech każdy pójdzie w inną stronę musimy znależć ten korzeń, tylko uważajci na smoki nie mogą was zobaczyć bo będą atakować. Ja poszłam w stronę plaży, Czkawka i Astrid do akademii a Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Sączysmark przeszukiwali reszte wioski. Idąc na plaże natrafiłam na pole smoczymiętki zerwałam trochę bo wiedziałam że neutralizuję ona działanie smoczego korzenia. Odkryłam to kiedyś na jednej wyspie. Razem z Valką uratowałyśmy wtedy sidlarza, który wpadł w sidła. Było to na polu smoczymiętki na jego środku wyrósł smoczy korzeń. Smoki zachowywały się tak jakby nie było ani tego, ani tego. Doszłam wtedy do wniosku że korzeń neutralizuję smoczymiętkę i nawzajem. Wracając do terazniejszości doszłam do plaży. Zauważyłam walczące smoki. Tam gdzie walka tam i korzeń pomyślałam. Nie myliłam się. Pośrodku "zbiegowiska" zobaczyłam to co tak rozwścieczyło smoki. Podeszłam bliżej i wyciągnęłam smoczymiętkę. Podziałało, smoki jakby oprzytomniały. Rozglądały się zaskoczone dookoła siebie. Gdy mnie zobaczyły zawarczały. - Odejdż z tąd! '''- zawołał śmiertnik zębacz - Spokojnie ja tylko chce wam pomóc -zaczęłam tłumaczyć - Przecież nic wam nie zrobię. - Powiedziałam po smoczemu. Smoki spojrzały na mnie z zaskoczeniem. - '''Jeżeli tak to możesz zostać, jeżeli ty nam nic nie zrobisz to my cię nie zaatakujemy. - Mam do was prożbę, czy moglibyście zniszczyć ten korzeń, to przez niego walczyliście. - Jeden z koszmarów ponocników strzelił, z korzenia został tylko proch. - dziękuję wam. Nie widzieliście może gdzieś nocnych furii? - Są gdzieś tam na klifach. Jak będziesz jeszcze potrzebowała pomocy to zawołaj ja ci napewno pomogę '''- zaproponował jeden z zębaczy - '''nazywam się Strike. - powiedział niebiesko-zielony smok Udałam się nad klify w poszukiwaniu Wery i Szczerbatka. Znalazłam ich dość szybko. Smoki do mnie podeszły. - Musimy wracać do wioski, potrzebna jest pomoc. - A co się stało?- No właśnie, o co chodzi?- Ktoś przywiózł na wyspę smocze korzenie. Musi być ich kilka bo smoki szaleją w całej wiosce a działanie jednego nie ma aż tak dożego zasięgu. Będzie trzeba też iść po więcej smoczymiętki bo tyle ile nazbierałam nie starczy na uspokojenie tylu smoków. - W takim razie nie ma co czekać lecimy! - '''Ja pobiegnę za wami przy okazji będę pilnował terenu. - '''Razem ze smoczycą nazbierałyśmy tyle smoczymiętki aby starczyło dla wszystkich gadów. Poleciałyśmy do wioski. (Perspektywa Czkawki) Razem z Astrid doszliśmy do akademii na niej spotkaliśmy Brisingra, Wyma, Jota, Hakokła i Wichurę walczyli. Na środku areny leżał smoczy korzeń. - Ja odciągnę ich uwagę a ty zabierz korzeń i uciekaj - powiedziałem do Astrid, spojrzała na mnie niepewnie ale dała mi znak że się zgadza. Wbiegłem na arenę, smoki zaczęły we mnie strzelać czym popadnie, z łatwością omijałem lecace w moją stronę pociski, próbowałem uspokoić smoki ale moje starania szły na marne. Zobaczyłem że Astrid wchodzi powoli na arenę i zbliża się do korzenia. Udało jej się, zaczęła uciekać. Udało mi się uciec od smoków. Zamknąłem wejście na arenę i udałem się do mojej ukochanej. - Teraz tylko wystarczy go zniszczyć. - Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. - ale coś jest nie tak dlaczego smoki się nie uspokajają? Przecież korzenia już nie ma. - Nie znałem odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zaczęliśmy szukac reszty. W oddali zobaczyliśmy Śledzika, Sączysmarka i blizniaki. Mieli poważne kłopoty. (Perspektywa Śledzika) Otaczają nas rozwścieczone smoki. Jestem przetażony i nie tylko ja moi przyjaciele też, Sączysmark się nawet popłakał. Pod pomnikiem znajdował się smoczy korzeń chcieliśmy go zabrać dlatego smoki mas zaatakowały. Widzę biegnących Astrid i Czkawkę. - Pomóżcie nam! - krzyknąłem, widziałem że Sztukamięs nie daje rady z tyloma smokami. Na niebie zobaczyłem białego smoka z jezdzcem na grzbiecie. Poznałem że to Sophie i Wera. Zauważyłem że dziewczyna zrzuca coś na wściekłe gady, jakąś roślinę. Zaraz to jest smoczymiętka! Smoki się zaczęły uspokajać. Nie rozumiałem tego, potem się zapytam Sophie. Wera strzeliła plazmą po korzeniu nie został nawet ślad. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Już po wszystkim. - Co tu się stało?- Na wyspie było kilka korzeni, udało się je zniszczyć. - Sophie wylądowała przed nami - mam nadzieję że to już koniec. - Ja też. Widział ktoś Szczerbatka? - zapytał Czkawka - Jest w lesie pilnuje inne smoki, zaraz powinien tu być - Jak na zawołanie na placu pojawił się czarny jak noc smok, który rzucił się na swojego przyjaciela w celu wylizania mu całej twarzy. Nie obeszło się bez śmiechu. Parę godzin pózniej wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. (Perspektywa Sophie) Szłam razem z Astrid do domu gdy zatrzymał nas Czkawka. - Sophie możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - Tak. A o co chodzi?- prawie niezauważalnie spojrzał na swoją dziewczyne. Zrozumiałam co miał na myśli. Astrid patrzyła na nas z zaciekawieniem. - Ja zaraz wrócę Astrid. - Poszłam za Czkawką nad klify Wera i Szczerbek za nami. Nagle chłopak zatrzymał się. - No dobrze, chodzi o to że... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach